Vanessa has dinner at a cafe and the cost of her meal is $\$41.00$. She would like to leave a $10\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
The tip amount is equal to $10\% \times \$41.00$ To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$41.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$41.00$ $\$4.10$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$41.00 + \$4.10 = $ $\$45.10$ The total cost of the bill is $\$45.10$.